


Art of Diplomacy

by DianaMoon, lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Diplomacy, Established Relationship, Five Year Mission, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Mischief, Picnics, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay Logs, Romance, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy, sweet surprises and foodsex. Post-Narada.<br/>See Notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another written in script/RP style. Back when my co-author and I first knew each other, this was how we got to writing together, rping on a whim. These first ones still have a soft spot in our hearts. (We still have quite a few to post up!)
> 
> Originally written/posted on LJ March 2010. Post-Narada.
> 
> Hope you still enjoy!

_PADD Transmissions:_  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:** Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a diplomat. I'm one boring guest speaker away from tracking you down and sticking you with every vaccination imaginable.   
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:** Pike'd kill you if you did that. He's already glaring at me for being on here.  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:** He's glaring? You already made a spectacle? And damnit, already know all this. Do they think we didn't read our damned briefings?  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:** I've been behaving, honest. Didn't even snore when I fell asleep. And really, does this instructor think I need to learn the effects of red matter? I mean, really?  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:** Ah sleep, would've attempted that if I didn't have a chatty Cathy next to me. Did my comm wake you up? And I think we all know a bit too much on that blasted red matter.  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:** Pike smacked me across the head. And at least I've got this thing muted. He'd take it away otherwise.  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:** Hah! Serves you right. If I can't sleep, neither can you. Only solace I get is my meeting will end before yours does. Debating on taking up Dr. Solara's offer on getting a drink at a bar nearby. God do I need one, though.  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:** That bad, is it?  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:** Three words: Shuttlecraft Accident Procedures.  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:** Shit. I was going to say don't drink without me, but go. You really do need it.  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:** Yeah a good drink and a good lay. But I'll settle for the drink for now. 'Sides Dr. Solara seems to be the only person who hasn't pissed me off or bored me to tears in this room.  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:** You better not be scouting for a good fuck from anyone but me.  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:** What if I'm scouting for a bad one? Jesus Jim, relax. Just plannin' to get shit faced. Thank God I don't have any more of these "meetings" tomorrow morning.  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:** Damn these things don't show when I'm trying to sound teasing. Still can't believe you got a half day off tomorrow.  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:** Like I typed earlier, I'm a doctor not a diplomat. At least the afternoon will be more interesting, making rounds at the local clinics. What, you want me to write you a doctor's note?  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:** That'd work. Captain Kirk is excused from all meetings and functions tomorrow due to his inability to sit down. Prescription is more of what gave him the problem in the first place.  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:** Hah. I'm sure that'd go over with Pike real well. Just another half hour before Dr. Solara and I can get out of here. Holdin' up? Are they still going on about things you already have intimate knowledge of?  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:** Don't know, stopped listening ages ago and started a game of solitaire. Can't believe I have an hour after you of this. I want to have that dance, not be bored to tears.  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:** Dance? What dance? There's more to do after this?  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:** You forgot the dance? Damnit Bones.  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:** When's that at? I honestly don't remember, Jim. Must've been the damned shuttlecraft holovids. Blanked everything out.  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:** Dinner starts at eight. We're expected promptly since we're at the head table. Dance is after dessert. And if you stand me up, I will kill you.  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:** Damn, I'll just have to make sure I don't go past three drinks. If you wanna make sure I don't stand you up, can grab me at the bar when you're done winning at solitaire.  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:** Can't. You forgot that too? I have to quickly change into dress uniform then join Pike for the fucking mingling over bad appetizers I'm allergic to.  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:** Maybe I should limit myself to two drinks. Don't even dare touching any of the appetizers, who knows if any of them are your touch allergy ones. I'll get there before dinner, got plenty of time and all.  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:** Don't forget to change first. Don't need Pike pissed at both of us.  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:** And here I thought I could wear some low fitting jeans and open shirt. I won't forget. Don't need the embarrassment if I'm the only one out of uniform.  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:** Damn you for giving me mental pictures when I can't act on them.  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:** You're welcome, Jim. Things are finally coming to a close so gonna head out. See ya in a few hours.  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:** Hate you.  
  
  
 _Two Hours Later:_

  
  
 **McCoy:** *enters the banquet hall with Dr. Solara, animatedly talking, both in their respective dress uniforms* *is smiling and nodding at the other man*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sees Bones come in but is trapped talking to an Ambassador who is fascinated by Kirk's reputation* *watches Bones out of the corner of his eye*  
  
 **McCoy:** *walks with the doctor to the appetizer tables until the other doctor is called away by an Ambassador* *is clapped on the arm by Dr. Solara as he leaves, lingering a moment too long* *moves towards the punch bowl, getting himself a glass*  
  
 **Kirk:** *excuses himself from the conversation when someone else approaches and walks more quickly than usual over to Bones* *stops just behind him* See you finally made it.  
  
 **McCoy:** *jumps, nearly spilling the glass of punch on him* Damn it, Jim! *turns to face Jim* Don't sneak up on people like that. Told ya I'd be here before dinner began, didn't I?  
  
 **Kirk:** You did. *gets himself a glass* Didn't say you'd be bringing a friend, though.  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises an eyebrow, sensing a bit of tension from Jim* We met back up just outside the foyer by accident, Jim. *calmly* Having the same destination, I didn't bring anybody. *takes a slow slip*  
  
 **Kirk:** Back up? *fills his glass* Was that the great doctor, then?  
  
 **McCoy:** *takes another sip* Wouldn't say great, but yes, that was Dr. Solara. Did you want an introduction or something?  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks at Bones with an eyebrow raised before ever so carefully taking a sip of his own punch* I think he's had enough of your company today, wouldn't you agree?  
  
 **McCoy:** I don't know if I should be amused or annoyed. *shakes head* Just because I may enjoy someone else's company, a rare thing that it is when it's not you, doesn't mean I'm smitten or anything.  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns to set his glass down on the table before taking a careful step to the side, away from Bones* Nice to know that at least enjoying someone else's company is rare. *takes another step back* And that there were no feelings involved on your part.  
  
 **McCoy:** *tightens his grip on his glass, then loudly* How dare . . . *takes a breath and speaks in a lower voice* You know what? I don't have to explain or defend myself to you. *turns and grudgingly heads toward the dinner tables*  
  
 **Kirk:** *watches him walk away and sees Pike looking at him questioningly* Fuck. *catches up to Bones* Goddamnit, just wait, okay?  
  
 **McCoy:** *pauses and finishes off his glass, wishing he had his flask on him* *harshly* What?  
  
 **Kirk:** Did you not see it? *puts a hand on Bones's arm* That he was offering a hell of a lot more than just a drink?  
  
 **McCoy:** *stares at Jim's hand on him for a second before spinning around to face him* *frustration in his voice* Why would I've seen it, Jim? Why would I've noticed anyone else when I have you? *runs a hand over his face* Christ, Jim . . .  
  
 **Kirk:** I got jealous, okay? He clearly wanted more and it isn't like you have a tattoo on your forehead that says property of James T. Kirk. *watches Bones's face carefully*  
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls his eyes in disbelief* Even if he did, what does it matter? Did you really think I'd accept? Or worse, not be able to handle the situation? *drops off his glass at a passing waiter and crosses his arms* You don't think it bothers me when you have to suck up to alien dignitaries, faking platitudes and flirting with them just so the Federation can get another ally? *pokes a finger at Jim's chest* I don't say a word do I? Nor do I treat ya any different. If I do it's when you somehow foolishly get yourself hurt on a damned peaceful mission.  
  
 **Kirk:** Maybe I want you to get jealous. *resists moving his arms, remembering where they are and not wanting to draw anymore attention to themselves* Did you ever stop and think of that?  
  
 **McCoy:** *drops his arms to his sides* Damn it, sometimes I just don't understand you. *looks away so he can hide his hurt expression* Why would you want that? Why would you do that when you didn't have to? *notices people are heading towards their respective tables* *flatly* We need to get to the head table before they start serving dinner.  
  
 **Kirk:** Damnit Bones, look at me. *waits for eye contact before continuing, voice still harsh* I don't do anything to deliberately make you jealous. I'm not that big of an asshole. *softening* I'd just like to know once in a while that you  _are_  jealous. You get so upset over everything else and yet--  
  
 **McCoy:** *leans closer to Jim, eyes glistening, voice low* Because I don't trust any of them! I don't trust the machines not to malfunction, ships not to crash, aliens not to kill or use us, diseases not to find us, the admiralty to not give a damn about us! But you . . . Jocelyn destroyed me, Jim. It took years of your friendship and then love to build me back up. I trust  _you_  when it comes to us. I've played the jealousy games before, and I thought . . .*shakes head and pulls out a small box and tosses it to Jim* I thought we were stronger and better than that. *turns around and heads towards Pike who's giving them an odd look* *debates asking Pike to switch seats and decides against it before sitting down*  
  
 **Kirk:** *catches the box and just stops, staring at it in his hand* *looks up at Bones who isn't looking at him then looks back down at the box once more, afraid to open it*  
  
 **McCoy:** *is grateful that Pike's attention is towards the person on the other side of him* *stares straight ahead but keeps Jim in his line of vision and tries not to fidget with his dress uniform too much*  
  
 **Kirk:** *gets jostled from others seeking their table and moves to the side of the room* *finally opens the box and pulls the ring out, twirling it to read the engravings* *feels his knees get weak and leans against the wall*  
  
 **McCoy:** *gets frustrated when he loses sight of Jim for a moment* Where . . . *spots Jim and his reaction to the ring* *almost gets up but settles down again, glaring at his napkin instead*  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks up again and sees that almost everyone else is seated* *slips the box into his pocket and the ring onto his left ring finger before making a fist as if stealing himself, and heading to his seat*  
  
 **McCoy:** *still looking downwards, mutters under his breath* Damn it Leonard, you've really done it . . .  
  
 **Kirk:** *sits down next to Bones and hears him muttering* *reaches for his hand with his left*  
  
 **McCoy:** *startles slightly and looks at his covered hand* What . . . *sees the ring, where it should be, and looks at Jim in surprise* Jim? *relief and happiness flutters through him*  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly* Please don't tell me you had any doubts because right now I'm scared shitless enough for both of us.  
  
 **McCoy:** *leans forward as if to kiss Jim but pulls back, remembering almost everyone in the hall can see them, and instead covers Jim's hand with his other* No, I never did. I just didn't plan it this way. *smiles softly* I know you're scared, and that's fine, understandable. *squeezes Jim's hand, reassuringly*  
  
 **Kirk:** You know I trust you, right? That I was just being an ass? *needs to hear the answer before the bigwigs start their speeches and doesn't care that Pike is glaring at him*  
  
 **McCoy:** *sighs* Yeah, I guess I do. Sometimes I forget how big of a child you can be. *smirks* Besides, just means ya gotta make it up to me later.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* What, not right here at the table? *sees Pike still glaring and decides to stop it* *holds up his left hand and wiggles his fingers until Pike gets it*  
  
 **McCoy:** *snorts and reddens at Jim flaunting the ring to Pike*  
  
 **Pike:** *raises an eyebrow* Took you two long enough. Congratulations Captain, Doctor.  
  
 **McCoy:** *looks at Pike surprised, but grins* Well you know how dense Jim can be. And thank you, Admiral.  
  
 **Kirk:** Hey! *smacks Bones's shoulder*  
  
 **McCoy:** *glares at Jim but there's no real heat in it*  
  
 **Pike:** *chuckles* Doctor, I have a proposition for you. *grins at Jim's expression* If you can find a reason to have me excluded from tomorrow's proceedings, medically of course, I may be able to come up with a reason why you two would need to leave right now, as I'm sure the speeches will be long and our dinner cold by the time it gets served.  
  
 **McCoy:** I'm sure I could find something. *turns to Jim* Well?  
  
 **Kirk:** *suspiciously* Do I still have to go tomorrow?  
  
 **McCoy:** Jim . . .  
  
 **Pike:** If you can find a suitable replacement. Someone from the Federation must be representing at all times.  
  
 **Kirk:** *is already pulling out his comm* Kirk to Spock.  
  
 **Spock:** Yes, Captain?  
  
 **Kirk:** You're on meeting duty for me tomorrow. Pike and I are being removed for medical reasons.  
  
 **Spock:** Should I notify the ship that you will be returning and require medical attention?  
  
 **Kirk:** *chuckles* No, I'm sitting with Bones now. We'll be fine. Thanks, Spock. Kirk out.  
  
 **Pike:** Well then, that's settled. *smiles at the two of them* Don't get into too much trouble.  
  
 **McCoy:** You know with Jim, ya can't ever promise that. *grins* An official medical notice will be sent to you tomorrow morning, relieving you of duties for one day. Thank you again, Admiral. *turns back to Jim* Let's get outta here.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grinning* Gladly. *stands up and grabs McCoy's hand*  
  
 **McCoy:** *squeezes Jim's hand before getting up* *takes the shortest route out of the banquet hall while still holding on to Jim* We need to stop by my room for a moment.  
  
 **Kirk:** It's your night. I am but putty in your hands. *squeezes his hand happily*  
  
 **McCoy:** Oh you will be. *finally reaches his room and enters the code* Going to need to stop by your room too, as I wasn't able to sneak in earlier and get a bag together. That, and I really wanna be out of these clothes. *grins at Jim* And we ain’t startin' anything here just yet, so be patient. *goes to the bed and opens up the duffel laying there and pulls out some clothing*  
  
 **Kirk:** *watches him* You really were planning on doing this tonight, weren't you? *bites his lower lip* And I had no idea. Almost fucked it up.  
  
 **McCoy:** *begins to undress* That was the point, Jim. You weren't supposed ta have any inkling. *stops, half naked* *seriously* I gotta admit, ya almost did. But I love you too much to let such a stupid thing get in the way. *moves forward and kisses Jim* Still a bit put off I couldn't surprise you proper.  
  
 **Kirk:** Believe me, I was fucking surprised. *runs a hand through his hair, watching him change* Now that the shock is fading though, I'm ecstatic.  
  
 **McCoy:** Well good. Was worried how you'd take it when I just threw it at you like that. It's usually about timing. *buttons up his snug-fitting jeans and pulls on a dark blue tank* Now where did I... *sees his linen shirt on the floor and scowls at it* *grabs it and flicks it a few times before sliding it on, buttoning only a couple at the hem*  
  
 **Kirk:** Well you definitely made it memorable. *can't find anything else to say as Bones somehow makes himself look even more sexy than usual*  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm. *double checks his duffel and pulls out another similar looking box before zipping the duffel up* All right, let's get you to yours. *slips the box into his pocket and picks up the duffel*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sees it all but doesn't say anything, instead walking toward the door and reaching for McCoy's hand again, wanting to stay touching him whenever possible*  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles at Jim and takes his hand* One good thing about the plan changing, everyone's at the banquet hall so no one's around to interrupt us.  
  
 **Kirk:** *teasingly* So had you really forgotten about the dance tonight or was playing dumb all part of your plan?  
  
 **McCoy:** *mumbles* Might've been an act...  
  
 **Kirk:** You sneaky bastard. *squeezes his hand before stopping in front of his door and keying in the code*  
  
 **McCoy:** I did get a drink though, only one. Had to calm my damn nerves. Wouldn't look right for a doctor to look away from the holovids but damn... Really? We were all senior officers, didn't need a "refresher course." *shudders*  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls him through the doorway* If I'd've known, I'd've gotten you out of there somehow. Eaten something I'm allergic to or something.  
  
 **McCoy:** *follows Jim in and then sits on the bed* Hell, if I'd've known I'd've given you something in the morning so we both could have left. *shakes head* Anyway, ya need to make a small bag for clothes for the mornin' and just in case though I'm sure we won't need 'em, sleepwear. Then slip into something comfortable. *grins*  
  
 **Kirk:** *lets go of McCoy and starts to pack* Do I dare ask just how long you've been planning this? *wanders into the bathroom for his toothbrush*  
  
 **McCoy:** Tonight or getting rings? *smiles* Well most of the specifics of tonight came to me first day we got here when I stumbled upon something real nice.   
  
 **Kirk:** *comes back out and tosses his brush in the overnight bag* *starts tossing a few pieces of clothing onto the bed* Real nice, huh?  
  
 **McCoy:** Don't ya know how to fold clothes? *shakes head* And yeah, real nice and that's all yer gonna get from me at this moment. *grins and leans back a bit*  
  
 **Kirk:** Do you see them in the bag yet? *sticks out his tongue*  
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls his eyes* Child. *gets lost in thought*  
  
 **Kirk:** *selects what he's going to wear from what he tossed on the bed and starts folding and packing the rest, knowing better than to make a crack about how if he's a child McCoy is now engaged to one* *zips up the bag and starts changing, carefully hanging up his dress uniform so he doesn't have to beg Rand to iron it for him again*  
  
 **McCoy:** *hears the zipping and looks up to an eyeful of half naked Jim* *grins and keeps watching* So you do know how to take care of your clothes?  
  
 **Kirk:** 'Course. *slips out of his pants and hangs them up as well before turning to Bones wearing only a pair of white boxer briefs and his socks* My mom'd've killed me if I didn't at least know how. Doesn't mean I did it all the time though.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* Of course not. *shifts slightly, taking in the sight of Jim and smiling*  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls on his jeans, leaving them undone while reaching for his shirt* *stops, seeing the ring on his hand and having to stare at it for a second*  
  
 **McCoy:** Do ya really like it? I know you've never been a jewelry person but didn't want to stare at a simple gold band as, well you're not a simple man. And of course, never shopped for a man before so... *shrugs*  
  
 **Kirk:** *drops his shirt and walks over to McCoy, his pants riding a bit lower as he moves* Bones, it's perfect. *wraps his arms around him* I just can't believe I'm wearing it. That you gave it to me.  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm... *kisses the skin closest to him* I'm glad... Now stop inadvertently tempting me and get dressed. *mildly slaps Jim's ass*   
  
 **Kirk:** Do I get to claim spousal abuse now? *steps back and zips up his jeans before going back to slip on his shirt*  
  
 **McCoy:** *snorts* Yeah, sure. *stands up and stretches*  
  
 **Kirk:** *watches the stretch before slipping on his sneakers, leaving the dress shoes behind* Will I need a jacket?  
  
 **McCoy:** *frowns* The weather's supposed to get warmer actually, but with my luck...Up to you, Jim. I don't think we'll need to worry about it. Ready, then? *is trying not to sound eager*  
  
 **Kirk:** *leaves the jacket* If it gets colder you can keep me warm. *picks up his bag* Let's go.  
  
 **McCoy:** That's the plan. *takes Jim's hand and leads him out of the room and down the hallway* Now, no remarks on how we're getting to our destination. *leads Jim down another two hallways before slipping into a door marked "PRIVATE PROPERTY" and down another mysterious hallway*  
  
 **Kirk:** *is quiet until about the fourth hallway* Really Bones, I can't say anything about our apparent top secret mission?  
  
 **McCoy:** Heh, no you can't. And don't ask about how I stumbled on to this place, as that's a rather embarrassing story I'd rather not tell tonight. *opens a nondescript door and leads them in* Here we are. *smiles as he lets Jim take in the sight of a closed off courtyard, full to the brim of flora, all checked in advance for possible allergies with Jim, and the bright, starry sky above*  
  
 **Kirk:** Very pretty. *drops his bag, turning to Bones* We camping out here?  
  
 **McCoy:** *pulls out a blanket from his duffel* Yep. Save for an attack, we'll be completely uninterrupted to boot. *walks towards an area where it's mostly grass-like and lays the blanket down* Now... *pulls out a portable player and turns it on, classical music filling the air* I believe I owed you a dance? *drops his duffel*  
  
 **Kirk:** *follows Bones and curls up into him, ready to let Bones lead* This is perfect.  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles* I'm glad. *leans his cheek against Jim's, dancing languidly around the blanket* Even when you infuriate me, I still love you, Jim.   
  
 **Kirk:** Love you too. Don't mean to piss you off so much.  
  
 **McCoy:** *pulls Jim closer* I know, I know. *kisses Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses back happily, swaying to the music* *pulls away and rests his head on Bones's shoulder*  
  
 **McCoy:** *rests his head on top of Jim's* Almost like having a shore leave... One thing I can be grateful about this mission.  
  
 **Kirk:** *is silent for a minute* Hey Bones?  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm?  
  
 **Kirk:** Did you pack any food? We kinda missed dinner. *his stomach rumbles slightly to emphasize his question*  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* Sort of. Plan was we'd've stayed up till a dance or two. *pecks Jim on the cheek* *kneels on the blanket and pulls out a few small containers of fruit, cheese, and chocolate sauce* Hmm... *scrounges the side pocket for two small bottles of water, not realizing his open shirt is exposing more skin* Will that satisfy? *grins*  
  
 **Kirk:** *licks his lips* Something there definitely looks appetizing.  
  
 **McCoy:** *flushes and sits back on his heels* Well, dig in then!  
  
 **Kirk:** *takes a seat next to Bones and reaches over, pulling him into a kiss while running hands up and down his chest* You said to dig in, yes?  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans* Yeah I did. You can have as much as you want. *kisses Jim briefly before pulling on his lower lip*  
  
 **Kirk:** *unbuttons Bones's top, slipping it off his shoulders* *starts kissing from the top of his shoulder down to the collarbone*  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm, Jim... *shifts weight to one hand and uses the other to thread through Jim's hair*  
  
 **Kirk:** *moves down to lightly nibble on a nipple* Best dinner ever.  
  
 **McCoy:** *gasps and moans* I better be. *moves his hand down to Jim's neck, giving a light squeeze*  
  
 **Kirk:** *gives it a lick before moving to the other side* *brings his left hand up to hold his cold ring up to the now very warm nipple*  
  
 **McCoy:** *jumps at the cold metal* Mmm, Jim... *remembers what he has in his pocket* Wait a second... *sits back up*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sits up* What? Did I do something?  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* No, no. If things had gone as originally planned, this would be the moment I'dve given you your ring. *pulls box out of his pocket* And also shown you this one. *opens it to reveal the complement to Jim's ring* It only has one inscription of course. *pulls it out to show Jim then places it on his left ring finger* Now I don't need to tattoo my head.  
  
 **Kirk:** *makes a fake overdone pout* I don't get to pick your ring?  
  
 **McCoy:** No, but if you wanted to add an inscription tomorrow... *fingers the ring* I just saw them as a pair and had to get them both.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grabs Bones's hand and pulls the ring off* At least let me put it on you, then.  
  
 **McCoy:** Heh, yes Captain. *smirks*  
  
 **Kirk:** *slides it onto Bones's finger before bringing it to his lips and kissing the ring*  
  
 **McCoy:** Jim.. *curls fingers in and brushes across Jim's cheek* Thank you. *leans forward and kisses Jim, hand clasping the back of his neck*  
  
 **Kirk:** *whispers* No, thank you. For everything. *moves so he's sitting in Bones's lap*  
  
 **McCoy:** *groans and pulls Jim closer* Damn it, kid. You're not allowed to leave me, ever. *nuzzles into Jim's neck*  
  
 **Kirk:** Not planning on it. *hugs Bones close* And the same goes for you, too.  
  
 **McCoy:** You're stuck with me, Jim. *kisses up from Jim's neck to his jawline* Ever since I dragged you onto the Enterprise, you've been stuck with me.  
  
 **Kirk:** Only then? *chuckles* First time you vomited on me I knew I was stuck with ya.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* Didn't realize I was so charming back then. *runs hands up and down Jim's back, occasionally scraping against his shirt with his nails*  
  
 **Kirk:** Said I knew I was stuck with you, not that I'd realized just how much and why. *links their left hands together* Didn't expect something like this.  
  
 **McCoy:** *stares at their hands and smiles* Hell, ya think I did? *kisses their linked fingers*  
  
 **Kirk:** *stomach rumbles loudly* Damnit, way to ruin a moment, body.  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* You're the one that wanted to start on me first. *leans over to grab the container with apple slices* *opens it and pulls out a slice and places part of it between his lips*  
  
 **Kirk:** *raises an eyebrow before chuckling* Oh, is that how we're going to play it? *leans up and snags the apple with his teeth while giving a very loose kiss*  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm, well I should get some extra enjoyment out of feeding you. *pops an apple into his mouth while reaching for another container, of strawberries this time* *bites into the strawberry just enough*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* I'm certainly not complaining. *leans back into Bones, running his tongue around the strawberry before giving it a soft tug with this teeth*  
  
 **McCoy:** *lets go of the strawberry and licks his lips* Mmm. *picks up another apple slice and rubs it gently against Jim's lips*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sucks it into his mouth before picking up a strawberry and holding it in front of Bones* You have to try these.  
  
 **McCoy:** Oh? *bites half of the strawberry off and makes a pleasing sound* *leans forward more and sucks the rest of the strawberry into his mouth along with Jim's fingers*  
  
 **Kirk:** *watches Bones's mouth* Damn your lips were made for sucking things.  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises an eyebrow* *moves the containers to the far side of the blanket and pushes Jim onto his back* And what would you have me suck? *begins work on Jim's jeans*  
  
 **Kirk:** Anything? *lifts his hips to help Bones* Everything?  
  
 **McCoy:** *pulls Jim's jeans and boxers down and off, along with his shoes* And after your little display earlier, should I even reward you with my lips? *grins and slides up to Jim's cock, breathing over it*  
  
 **Kirk:** Be torturing yourself not to. *lifts his hips forward trying to make contact*  
  
 **McCoy:** Oh? *licks the tip before moving upwards and kisses Jim* You said anything. *pulls on Jim's lower lip with his teeth while grabbing a hold of Jim's cock with his left hand*  
  
 **Kirk:** *lifts his head to follow the pull after Bones lets go before hitting the ground once more* Said everything, too. *moans as Bones does something magical with the hand on his cock*  
  
 **McCoy:** Don't be so greedy, Jim. *licks Jim's lips and nibbles on the lower one, enjoying how red it's getting* *begins a slow and steady rhythm with his hand*  
  
 **Kirk:** Always greedy. *tries to turn the nibbles into a kiss*  
  
 **McCoy:** *pulls hard on Jim's cock, making sure the smooth surface of the ring is felt* Too bad I'm greedy too. *kisses Jim hard, plunging his tongue into Jim's mouth, wanting to taste everything*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grabs Bones's shoulders, fingers digging into the skin as he meets him in the kiss just as ferociously* Like that you're greedy.  
  
 **McCoy:** *twists his hand as he moves up and down on Jim's cock* Very greedy. *kisses Jim again and then whispers in his ear* I want to hear you moan my name as you come for me, Jim. *grinds himself against Jim's thigh*  
  
 **Kirk:** Damn you, Bones. *is panting by now*  
  
 **McCoy:** *sucks on Jim's earlobe and pulls his cock faster* C'mon, darlin'. *grinds against Jim harder and flicks a finger across the head*  
  
 **Kirk:** Evil bastard. *takes a deep breath, trying not to give in to Bones so quickly*  
  
 **McCoy:** *uses his other hand to thread through Jim's hair* Love you too. *pulls on Jim's hair slightly to expose his throat more and bites and sucks on the juncture between the neck and shoulder* *scrapes a nail gently on the underside of Jim's cock*  
  
 **Kirk:** Fuck, Bones! *comes over Bones's hand, body shaking slightly*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans* Love you like this, Jim. *uses his clean hand to run up and down Jim's side, rumpling his shirt* Love being the reason you're like this. *kisses Jim then pulls away so he can lick his other hand clean while still rubbing himself against Jim's thigh*  
  
 **Kirk:** No. *grabs Bones's ass trying to still him* Don't get off that way. *flips them over so he's on top then starts removing Bones's pants*  
  
 **McCoy:** *groans and lifts his hips up to help, trying not to buck into Jim's hands*  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls the pants down with Bones's briefs* *turns and opens the chocolate sauce, using his finger to drizzle it over Bones's cock and balls*  
  
 **McCoy:** *twitches as the chocolate touches his skin* God, Jim... *bites his lip in anticipation*  
  
 **Kirk:** Just remember who started this sweet torture. *leans over and starts licking the chocolate off Bones's balls, being very slow and deliberate with all of his tongue's movements*  
  
 **McCoy:** *hisses* Didn't mean you'd have to follow... *moans and grabs the top of Jim's head, fingers tangling in his hair*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sucks one ball entirely into his mouth before moving over and doing the same with the other* More chocolate?  
  
 **McCoy:** *glares at Jim while moaning before letting his head fall* Yes...!  
  
 **Kirk:** *drizzles more chocolate where he's licked Bones clean and along his cock, which remains untouched* Even chocolate tastes better off of you. *goes back to licking him clean*  
  
 **McCoy:** *groans* Damned tease... *tightens his grip on Jim but doesn't try to maneuver him*   
  
 **Kirk:** You love it. *sucks the last of the chocolate off his balls again and then grabs a strawberry* *runs it up and down the sides of Bones's cock, collecting chocolate sauce*  
  
 **McCoy:** *shudders* Damn it, Jim... *breathes heavily* Gettin' close...*hazily stares at Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *reaches up to offer Bones the strawberry in his mouth at the same time he takes half of Bones’s cock into his own mouth, sucking happily at the chocolate and humming his approval*  
  
 **McCoy:** *bites into the strawberry muffling a shout as he comes into Jim's mouth* *keeps his grip in Jim's hair, holding him still as he makes a few shallow thrusts*  
  
 **Kirk:** *swallows then keeps licking, cleaning Bones up* Think I found something I really like mixed with chocolate. *looks up and grins, his face messy*  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles as he eats the strawberry and licks his lips* Well now you know what ya gotta do if you want more of that mixture. *pulls Jim up to him by his shoulders and kisses him, not caring of the mess*  
  
 **Kirk:** Hope you brought something to clean up with. *wipes a bit of chocolate off of Bones's chin and sucks his finger into his mouth*  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm... Should be a washcloth in my duffel, one of the bottled waters was meant for that. Also a thinner blanket, for later. *rubs Jim's thighs appreciatively*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses him* We should clean up before we need actual showers. *doesn't move to get up*  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises an eyebrow* And I should do all the work? Be glad I'm thorough in my plans of wooing or we'd be trying to get grass out of places we don't want ‘em in. *bucks his hips against Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** Fine, I'll go. *goes to Bones's duffel and digs, finding the cloth and tossing it to Bones before grabbing some water* Grass is always better than sand, by the way.  
  
 **McCoy:** Of course you'd know. *sits up slowly, groaning as his back cracks* But I'm sure it's softer than this ground. *assesses his state of mess and waits for the water* Plan on taking off your shirt any time soon? *grins*  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks down, not having realized he's still wearing it* *shrugs, grinning* Half of me less to clean up, at least. *sits back down next to Bones and hands him the water before pulling off his shirt*  
  
 **McCoy:** *shakes his head and pours some water into the washcloth, dampening it thoroughly* Lucky you. *stares as Jim takes off his shirt while he cleans himself up* Make sure ya didn't get your ring dirty. *looks at his own quickly and uses the cloth just in case* *wets the cloth some more and hands it to Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *cleans his ring first then starts wiping the rest of himself down* I think I know what I want to get engraved into your ring.  
  
 **McCoy:** *eyes twinkling* Oh? And what'd that be?  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly* Infinity. The symbol.  
  
 **McCoy:** *moves to cup Jim's face, staring deeply into his eyes* I... *words failing, he pulls Jim into a deep and long kiss*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses back, one hand wrapped around Bones's neck and playing with the hairs there* *breathlessly after they finally break apart* I take it you approve?  
  
 **McCoy:** Of course, Jim. Very much so. *leans forehead against Jim's* Amazes me how you can always manage to take my breath away. *hands settle to the sides of Jim's neck, fingers rubbing against his skin*  
  
 **Kirk:** Hope that never stops. *tilts his head up for another kiss*  
  
 **McCoy:** *kisses Jim slowly and pulls them down on to the blanket on their sides*  
  
 **Kirk:** *entangles their legs while running a hand up and down Bones's arm*  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm... Jim... My Jim... *grins and nuzzles into Jim's neck*  
  
 **Kirk:** Possessive bastard, aren't ya? *grins* Property of Leonard H. McCoy? Does that mean the ring or me?  
  
 **McCoy:** Both actually. *nips Jim's neck* And I'm your property too if ya didn't notice. Your Bones. *licks the spot he bit*  
  
 **Kirk:** *moans* Should I mark you the way you've been doing me, then?  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans at the thought* Yes... *nips Jim's neck again* I'd like that...  
  
 **Kirk:** *raises an eyebrow* Why Leonard McCoy, why didn't you ever say so. *slips down to start raining kisses across Bones's chest*  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* I'm sayin' it now aren't I? *leans forward to kiss the top of Jim's head before resting his head on his arm* Mmm...  
  
 **Kirk:** *teasingly* Now the question is, where do I leave my marks? Do I leave them here . . *kisses just above a nipple* Or here . . . *top of his shoulder* where it may be seen. Or here *side of Bones's neck* where everyone'll see it?  
  
 **McCoy:** Damn it, Jim... *moans* You know what I should tell you, but fuck... *pulls Jim closer with his legs* I don't care if anyone can see it... *licks his lips*  
  
 **Kirk:** All three it is, then. *nips at Bones's chest*  
  
 **McCoy:** Greedy bastard... *grins*  
  
 **Kirk:** Already admitted to that, earlier. *keeps nipping and sucking at Bones's chest, occasionally soothing the skin with his tongue*  
  
 **McCoy:** *hisses and moans* So good... *runs his hands over Jim's shoulder and back*  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls back to admire his work before slipping up to start sucking on Bones's shoulder* We've got all night. No need to rush good handiwork. *licks*  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* That we do. And most of the morning too. *scrapes Jim's back lightly with his nails*  
  
 **Kirk:** Love you. *drops a kiss on Bones's cheek before continuing his markings*  
  
 **McCoy:** Love ya, too. *keeps running his fingers up and down Jim's back*  
  
 **Kirk:** *curls up tighter into him as he moves up to his neck, running kisses along from his ear to his Adam's apple*  
  
 **McCoy:** *sighs contentedly and kisses the skin closest to him* Addicted to your touch, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** Could be a problem when we get back to the ship. *smiles into his skin* Can't operate on someone and hold my hand at the same time.  
  
 **McCoy:** *quirks an eyebrow* Oh I'm very talented. I'm sure I could pull it off. Think you can act all Captain-like with my hand in yours?   
  
 **Kirk:** Easiest thing in the world. *kisses him* *seriously* It's when you're not with me and you're in jeopardy that I have trouble.  
  
 **McCoy:** *kisses back* Jim, that happens what, once in a blue moon? Every time you go on a mission, easy or hard, I gotta stay back and wait and hope it goes well. Even the few times I do go, I can't protect ya, don't have the skills for that. Only after you get hurt can I do anything.  
  
 **Kirk:** I don't need you to protect me. *makes eye contact* You do more for me by being there to patch me up when I'm hurt or distract me when I'm not. If you protected me then  _you_  might get hurt.  
  
 **McCoy:** It's just frustrating sometimes, having to rely on other people to protect you. To trust them to do their jobs. *chuckles* Idiotic, right? I know you can handle yourself Jim, seen it. Still, sometimes I swear... *his fingers unconsciously play across Jim's back*  
  
 **Kirk:** You swear I go out looking for trouble. *kisses all three of the marks he's made* I swear it's just that trouble finds me.  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm, sure sure. You keep tellin' yourself that. *grins* So have I been marked to your satisfaction, Captain?  
  
 **Kirk:** Still a few places I'd like to claim as my own. *smirks* But I don't think you brought enough washclothes.  
  
 **McCoy:** Sadly, I didn't. *kisses Jim again and nips his lower lip* Forgot how insatiable you can be. *grins*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sounding surprised* That's possible to forget? *shivers slightly*  
  
 **McCoy:** I ain't no spring chicken, I do forget things once in a while. And since I would like us to be able to get back to the rooms comfortably... *stretches an arm to pull the duffel towards them, and shifts onto his stomach to grab the other blanket before covering the both of them* Don't want us to actually need medical leave for catching a cold now, do we?  
  
 **Kirk:** I don't know. A few days off to just hide in our rooms might be nice. *curls back up into Bones's side*  
  
 **McCoy:** Not if one of us is hacking out a lung. *pulls Jim closer* Besides, the sooner we finish this mission, the sooner we can head back to the Enterprise. *kisses along Jim's jawline* And the sooner I can start moving my stuff in to the Captain's quarters...  
  
 **Kirk:** *is a little startled at hearing Bones say that* *tries to joke it off* Moving in before the wedding?  
  
 **McCoy:** *pulls away just a bit to look at Jim directly* *surprised* You'd like us to have a wedding?  
  
 **Kirk:** *hesitantly* You don't want to?  
  
 **McCoy:** I didn't think you'd want to do something like that. Just sign the required forms. Would've brought 'em with me but we'd need a witness. *lips are twitching into a smile* You really want one?  
  
 **Kirk:** You didn't answer my question. *watches Bones carefully* Forget what you think I want. What do you want?   
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles* I'd like a wedding with ya, Jim. All the frills if we're able. Except I'm not wearing the dress.  
  
 **Kirk:** Aww, but you'd look real purty in crinoline. *smiles so big it's all over his face* I want the wedding too. So we're doing it.  
  
 **McCoy:** *smacks Jim on the shoulder* Surprised you even know what that is. *grins and kisses Jim* Once Uhura and Chapel get wind of this, we're doomed, you know that, right?  
  
 **Kirk:** I'll order them to back the hell off. I'm Captain, they'll have to listen.  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* Love it when you take charge. *takes Jim's left hand in his own*  
  
 **Kirk:** *rubs Bones's hand with his thumb* Want one thing though. Besides you standing beside me.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm? What would that be? *gives Jim a peck* If I can make it happen, I will do anything for ya.  
  
 **Kirk:** I want Pike to marry us. And all of the bridge crew there. And Scotty. And Gaila. And Keenser. And --  
  
 **McCoy:** *interrupts Jim by kissing him* That sounds wonderful. Of course we'll have the whole gang there. And if we have to have Spock, fine. *grins*  
  
 **Kirk:** *nips Bones's chin* Hey, play nice. *kisses the spot* So when and how do we tell them?  
  
 **McCoy:** I am playing nice, he's allowed ain't he? *kisses Jim's nose* Ya don't think Pike's already spread the news? If he hasn't, then however you wanna play it.   
  
 **Kirk:** Pike wanted to escape himself, remember? I think he's been hiding someone in his room. *smiles* He's certainly not telling anyone anything tonight.  
  
 **McCoy:** Well Pike certainly deserves a little TLC. *settles down, resting his head on his arm* You wanna make a ship-wide announcement when we beam back up?  
  
 **Kirk:** *Grins* Nah, let 'em figure it out on their own. *rolls over and puts his back to Bones, snuggling close* See who gets the balls to ask first.  
  
 **McCoy:** *wraps an arm around Jim's waist and pulls him closer* Fine with me. *nuzzles into Jim's neck and breathes deeply* Wanna bet on who asks firsts? *smirks*  
  
 **Kirk:** Depends, who would you put your money on? *intertwines their hands*  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm... *closes eyes* Scotty. Bet he'll make a remark as soon as we're back on board.  
  
 **Kirk:** Unless you told him something was up, I think he'll just comment on how happy we are. *yawns* My money's on Uhura or Rand. Whichever one sees us first.  
  
 **McCoy:** *squeezes Jim's fingers* Well betting with money's no fun... *kisses the back of Jim's neck* What should the winner get?  
  
 **Kirk:** *smiling* To choose the date.  
  
 **McCoy:** I like that. Then it's a bet. *kisses Jim's skin again before smiling into him* *feels a little cheesy but can't resist saying it* Goodnight husband-to-be.   
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls their hands up to kiss Bones's ring* Night, ya big sap.  
  
 **McCoy:** *nips Jim's neck* Love you too.

 


End file.
